Formation of Ivalice
by WeaverOfTales
Summary: This is a retelling of the battle that took place right before the formation of Ivalice in the game FFT. There is only one small chapter so far, sry : ] But will add more once i start getting reviews frum you guys of what u think, thx!
1. Starting from the beggining

**Introduction:**

Hiya everyone! Its my first time publishing a story so please read and review if you liked or were a fan of FFT!

Prologue 1: 

"Have a seat adventurer, I do enjoy company. A story you are asking for? Yes, yes, I have the one you seek. The story I retell now is one fraught with the weight of ages and was in a time before saint Ajora and his disciples. A great story it is, about the forming of the country of Ivalice. Many a person could lose his head for telling this story and I am unwilling to take the risk for… 100 Gil? No, it is against the law sir lancer, perhaps another time. Perhaps you could find another storyteller whom… Ah, I see you are willing to pay more yes. A good bargain you have struck sir lancer, as no other storyteller from is this city knows it as well as I sir lancer. From the very beginning shall we sir? My name? Hmmm… Is has been a long time since I have had need of one. You may call me… a weaver of tales, sir lancer."

Chapter 1: 

The sky was bloodshot red. However, it was the battle up there that Lancer Captain Murak was interested in. "Garmas, take your regiment and bring death to our enemies to the southern tip of the sky. Quickly, it looks like they are about to charge Kira's legion." "Yes sir." Garmas quickly saluted the captain and made a sharp 180-degree turn.

In the clouds above, Kira's dragon bondling, Rachevar, dived and glided through the clouds. _Watch Out!_ Kira ducked and an arrow flew over her head, knocking her dragon helm clear off. Kira watched as the ornate helm fell through the cloud and away from sight as the cloud swallowed it from view.

"Thanks Rachie." _Must you insist on using that pet name, we are no longer youths and must…_ The dragon stopped halfway through as it barrel rolled through an incoming volley of magical flares, coming from the demons on the ground. With a purplish flash, one clipped the young dragon's wings and he loss. "Rachie!"

Rachevar quickly regained control and flew higher into the sky, seeking refuge in a dust red cloud. "Are you okay?" Kira's voice was fraught with tension and fear. _I am fine Kira, I am no longer a hatchling and can sustain such magics, do not worry about me _Kira smiled. "Sometimes Rachevar, you dragons can be so full of yourselves…" The dragon snorted and Kira laughed, something unheard for a long time in those war-torn lands. The mirth was short-lived as Kira felt a tension build inside Rachevar's neck.

_Kira, I sense another one, another…_

Suddenly, a chaos dragon burst through the clouds the pair were hiding in, a chaos archer sitting on the nape of its neck. Through the eye-slit of his helms, Kira could only see his blazing orange eyes as the dragons flew past each other. The archer took aim with a black, ornate bow and let loose, the arrow whistling through the air with magical energy. Kira dodged to one side the arrow flying past her, through her hair.

With one quick motion, she grabbed a javelin from the holster from her side and threw it into the chaos warrior. The javelin hit straight on, the tip going in deep through the warrior's neck. The warrior toppled from his saddle.

However, one of his armored boots caught in a stirrup, his dead weight now unbalancing his mount. Rachevar seized the chance and quickly made a quick thrust at the chaos dragon's head as it struggled to keep flight in the air.

The black dragon let out a shriek of pain as Rachevar's talons plunged in, falling, until it was finally consumed from the clouds and out of view, its death cries still echoing in the air. Kira wiped the sweat that had been gathering on her forehead, but was quickly drawn back to the task at hand by the appearance of three chaos dragons.

With a shrill battle cry and a thundering roar Kira and Rachevar leapt into battle to see who would dominate the skies.

On the ground the battle was more brutal as it was in the air. All of the combatants were trained, experienced. No mercy was shown to either side nor was any expected. The fact that any time, a dragon corpse might come landing on his head made the situation worse as they had to watch the skies and their opponents.

It was clear that the rebels and their demonic allies were being slowly pushed back, their superiority in numbers no advantage versus the skill and stubbornness of the knights of the church and the militia and soldiery raised from across the lands of what would be known after this war as Ivalice.


	2. Sun set

**A/N:** Sry to anybody who's been w8ting. Enjoy! It'll be a while till I post the next chapter. I'd like sum reviews as well since I dun know if I'm wasting my time or not, be honest since that;s what reviews ar for. Also thanls

**Chapter 2:**

Across the battlefields, small skirmishes erupted as night patrols made their rounds. Even the fall of night would not stop the bloodshed. All the citizens of the land were here to help fight this war, and those who were unable to fight, helped those in need.

In a large white tent in the middle of the human camp, Turiak, the lieutenant in charge, was looking after one particularly impatient soldier. One particularly impatient soldier and her dragon mount who was just as impatient, which made this patient's treatment all the more dangerous.

However, the wound she suffered was not light, an arrow had made it past her heavy armor and chainmail undergarment, even know the wound it had inflicted began to ooze a sickly green pus. The blood around the wound was worse, the stem of blood refusing to stop.

To Turiak's eye it was obvious that the arrow tip was poisoned. Luckily for the female lancer, her dragons concern for her health had saved her, as it was he that noticed the blood dripping from her right arm and urged her to come to the field hospice. Even now the dragon continued to worry.

_I told you, we should have come here earlier. It was by fate's hand that I noticed the wound. _The female lancer scowled. "Look the chemist can handle it and if he can't, a quick fix-up from the white mages isn't hard!" Turiak found it quite amazing that the lancer had the courage to shout at such a big creature, and he knew that if he had that sort of courage, he wouldn't be inside the hospice tent.

_Chemist Turiak, are you sure the arrow had no other effects? Maybe it is the cause for her… unpleasant disposition. _

Turiak looked up from the knight's wound to stare right into the dragon's face. Looking at something so big unnerved him, but looking at something so big so close! He quivered slightly under its intense stare. They stood there for a little while, Turaik rooted to the spot in fear.

Kira sensing the tension mounting spoke quickly, "Chemist, perhaps you could just give me the potion, I'll remember to take it." Turiak quivered as he spoke "Y-yes p-perhaps you're r-right…"

Turiak quickly walked away from the pair, glad to be away from Rachevar's attention.

Kira waited until Turaik was out of hearing distance then laughed. Rachevar turned to look at her puzzled. Kira stroked Rachevar's neck. "Ah, poor Rachie, you still don't understand how you intimidate us humans." _It is strange, all the other lancers seem to understand that I would do them no harm. Why is it that human found me so…scary._ Kira laughed again. "You still got a lot to learn about us humans Rachie."

_I am only 5 summers old! And you humans seem to have such weird customs, for example, I understand why you wear armor, but wearing clothes? Why not go around the way you were born, do you not enjoy the feeling of sun on the scales?_ "You've got a lot to learn yet."

Kira smiled. Despite the years, Rachevar was still as curious as a young dragon. He needed to know everything about everything and he was constantly confused by human traditions and manners.

_Hey! That's not an answer and you know it! You have avoided that question for years now, ever since I convinced you to try it when you were younger. Admit it, it was good! It was obvious you were enjoying it till you ran out of the house._

"On market day Rachie, on market day." Rachevar snorted,_ They acted as if they had never seen a woman before!_ "Please, not in the hospital Rachie, you know how that embarrasses me." _Human emotions are so volatile, like a black mage after a phoenix down… _

Turiak arrived back from the potion cupboard in the back. He was still sweating profusely but seemed to have regained his nerve. "Here," Turiak shoved into Kira's lap, very studiously avoiding Rachevar's gaze.

"You are lucky you know, that was the last potion in there and we don't get our next batch till the white and blacks are done mixing the next batch." Turiak wiped the gathering sweat from his brow. It's very hard to ignore looking at a dragon but Turiak managed. "Thank you chemist, I'll see you later!" With one smooth motion Kira swept her helmet from the bed and swung around Rachevar's neck to get to the saddle.

The dragon withdrew its head from the tent and Turiak could hear the sounds of the dragons flapping its wings. He continued to listen to the powerful beating and sat on the bed long after it was gone.

_You know I don't like that, you should've given me a warning! _"Hey, what's the use of going to a lancer academy and not being able to show off what you've learnt?" Rachevar looked back at and rolled his eyes at Kira, the equivalent of a sigh. "Hey watch it, the command tent is back there Rachie!" _Sorry, it's dark nearly missed it and that dragon over there looked like it was calling me over and I though I'd go and introduce myself to such an attra…_ "Dragon romance later Rachie, important council now."

_Alright, alright._ As thunder and lightning lit up the sky, soldiers around the campfire looked up to see silhouettes of lancers and their dragon partners patrolling the night sky and keeping the camp safe from the air. Rachevar found a place to land outside the tent and lowered his head, allowing Kira to get off. "I'll be a while, can you wait?"

_Don't worry, I'll know when to come_ Without another word Rachevar propelled himself into the night sky again. Kira wondered for a moment if he was going to see the other dragon he mentioned earlier.

But she brought herself back to the task at hand. Walking towards the entrance of the multi-color tent she found herself being addressed by two knights of the church. Their insignia marked them as being trained and schooled in the cathedral near Gariland.

One brought up his gauntlet, it was slick with rain but he showed no sign of fatigue if he had been standing there long. Thunder struck above them and in the light cast by the thunder, Kira could see the helm clearly, but not what lay underneath, the light failing to penetrate the gloom coming from the inside.

What was weird was that the scabbard of the knight in question held the insignia of one the lord of Riovanes. The light faded and the knight and his armor faded to meld with the darkness once more.

A voice came from emanated forth from the helm, a voice young enough to be that of a boy. "Halt. State your name, Rank and regiment." "I'm Kira, fourth in command of the 3rd Bervenian Lancers, lead by commander Murak." She was afraid of inquiring about the voice seeing as how she might upset him for nothing it out. "Ah yes, go right through."

As the knight swept the tent flap to allow Kira through, she quickly walked in, thankful to be out of the wind and the rain. The circular lobby was surrounded by lighted candles on all sides. On the floor lay a huge red carpet, depicting battles from ages long past. Opposite Kira, there was another flap, the entrance to the council being held.

As she walked across the carpet she felt guilty for letting herself drip on it. She drew back the flap. Inside there was a large, round table. There were 12 chairs in all surrounding it. On them sat the most important men and women from across the land.

The duke of Lesalia and his heir, the mage prince.

The baron of Zeltennia and his wife, a huge ranking white mage among the order.

The new elected count and the mage lord, both from the alliance of Gariland and Igros.

Representatives of the lands south of the trade city of Warjilis, Zarghidas and Dorter, numbering 2 men.

Emissaries from Nelveska temple, 2 hooded priests their cowls drawn tightly around their head so it was hard for Kira to tell whether they were male of female since they were sitting down.

And finally, Commander Murak who represented the small villages and towns around the city of Bervenia and Bervenia itself.

All the other small leagues and alliances had been given orders already on what to do since most were under the control of one of the larger provinces. Commander Murak gestured to the seat next to him and she sat down, preparing herself for a night of boredom.


	3. Thieves extraordinaire! In progress

**Chapter 3:**

Outside, the one of the knights took of his helm. He was young, possible young enough to be mistaken for a young adult but no more than that. He looked around suspiciously, checking for any eve's droppers.

Satisfied that there were none he whispered to the other knight. "Hey, Gurt, she's gone!" "Shhh, not so loud!" "Come on! Let's go! We stole it didn't we! You wanna get us killed?"

"You keep talking so loudly we'll be worse than killed!" "I'm not talking loudly you brain of chocobo feed!" The other knight sighed. "Fine, fine, lets just get on the choco's that man gave us and get out of here."

"Hey, what about the shrine knights! Mum always said that we should look through their pockets for any…" "The other knight brought his metal hand down on the young boy's head. "Oww! What the hell was that for!" "For being an idiot, we're not petty thieves like mom and dad, we're…" Cutting his older brother off, the young boy thrust his hand into the air, finger outstretched.

"Gurt and Murt! Thieves extraordinaire!" Gurt sighed again. It was quite easy to steal during a war but with Murt around, Gurt found it more dangerous than it ought to be. Unfortunately for Gurt, he needed Murt.

Murt had a natural skill for thieving, using what thinking power he had to concentrate on it. It was his life now that there was no one to look after them, as the orphanage had been looted and burnt to the ground when the demon's first came.

Essentially Gurt just hung on to Murt, living of their profits from his stealing. Oh, Gurt did most of the thinking granted, but without Murt's talent, what good would the planning be?

For now though they had pulled off one of the most daring scheme's yet. They had overheard about how the most powerful lords and ladies had been called to the general meeting inside.

Knocking out two shrine knights, they had stolen their uniforms and ransacked all the important people's tents proving in some quite interesting finds. An ornate sword and staff, a set of eastern red armor, but their most unique finds had been from the tent belonging to the Nelveska emissaries.

Inside they were greeted by the still figure of a huge metallic statue. Inside, they had found a glowing red stone inscribed with runes and a weird piece of equipment, it had a handle but had no blade instead ending in a long wooden barrel.

A/N: Chapter 3 in progress, watch this space!


End file.
